Many people have found that relaxation is greatly enhanced by massaging a person's head around the temple regions. A direct and firm massage at the temples often reduces stress and strain, and possibly even alleviates headaches. It is difficult for a person to effectively massage their own temples.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide an effective invention for massaging a user's temples in order to alleviate stress and related headaches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,551 in the name of D'Haenens discloses a massage device which utilizes the combination of electroneurological stimulation and mechanical massage for medical treatment of pain. The apparatus includes a housing having a massage head formed from a plurality of elongate rollers, connected to the electrical output of a pulse-generating circuit. The rollers form a mechanical massaging head, while the electrical pulses stimulate underlying nerves to block or reduce pain. A second or ground electrode is provided by an expansion band which can be easily slipped on an ankle or wrist and is connected to the main electrical circuit by a flexible electrical cord. The pulse-generating circuit includes a pair of switches for selecting a discrete voltage amplitude over a varying predetermined range, and a light-emitting diode to indicate operation of the pulse-generating circuit. Also included in the case or housing is a ball electrode for massaging and treating particular body points known as acupuncture or trigger points. The ball electrode is in the form of a roller ball installed in a ball socket in the housing, and is also connected to the output of the pulse-generating circuit. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for alleviating the pain and strain caused specifically by headaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,156 in the name of Takach discloses a vibrating, form fitting skull cap which is designed to snugly fit a user. The inner portion of the cap presents a smooth continuous surface to the head while at the same time providing the capability of complex and subtle vibration patterns which may vibrate different areas differently. Suitable attachment points are provided on the outer portion of the cap to mount individual forced vibration generator units. Each vibration generator unit is separately controlled as to amplitude and frequency. The user may choose one or many of numerous available attachment points for the generators. Electrical controls are provided to fine tune the individual units. Numerous electrical power input alternatives are provided for flexibility of use. Pneumatic powered units may also be used to eliminate magnetic fields if necessary. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to be discreetly worn in public.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,794 in the name of Burras describes a massaging head gear system that includes a headband with a substantially inverted U-shaped configuration. Also included is a pair of massaging assemblies coupled to ends of the headband. Next provided is a vibrating mechanism for vibrating the massaging assemblies and the headband. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include a rechargeable battery.
None of the prior art particularly describes a headband to be worn around a person's head in the temple regions providing relaxation and headache relief by means of battery-powered massagers at the temples. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means to massage the temple area of the head in a mechanical fashion without the assistance of another person or the use of a person's own hands. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for providing relaxation and headache relief by means of battery-powered massagers at the temples. The temple massaging device reduces stress, strain and headaches and is designed for convenient use at work, home, or while traveling. The device is both portable and adjustable and includes a rechargeable battery. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.